


Marionette

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Aphrodisiacs, Body Horror, Captivity, Drugged Sex, Eye Trauma, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Muffet always did like it best when he pretended to be willing.He's not willing, but she can still pretend. With a little help from her friends.





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravvi/gifts).



Edge woke slowly, groggy and muzzy. He was…naked? And…upright? How—? A clawed hand caught on his mandible, and he blinked up at the hand’s owner. A set of eight eyes blinked back at him. “Hello, dearie~.”

He swallowed, momentarily disoriented. Was this—? Had the last ten years been a dream? He wasn’t still hers, was he? He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts, but Muffet tilted his head back and pressed a cup between his teeth. She tipped the cup, and the familiar burn of spider cider licked at his jawbone. “Hgn—“ He tried to resist, tried to throw her off, but she pet along the column of his throat and coaxed him to swallow.

“Come now, dearie. Don’t be stubborn.”

The cider hit his soul and spread outward in a warm wave. He coughed as she pulled the cup away, trying to expel what he could, but the damage was done—his bones already felt hot and heavy. “What’re you doing?” he slurred, lolling loosely. He would have thought he'd fall, but something kept him upright. Oddly, though, he didn't feel like he was being restrained...?

She smiled and scratched along his mandible. Wherever she touched, heat bloomed across his bones. He groaned, shaking with the effort of resisting her. “ _No_.”

“Oh, dearie. You don’t have the luxury of saying ‘no’ to me. Not anymore.” She crooked a finger, and…Edge’s arm raised up to settle on her hip. He blinked, trying to pull away, but he felt  _something_ twitch along his joints. Something…skittered along the inside of his ulna. Looking to his arm, he saw a small spider scrabbling over his bones. Thin purple webbing—deceptively strong—threaded across his bones, connecting his phalanges to his carpals.

Muffet smirked and spoke in Spider. There was more skittering, and his fingers twitched without his consent, closing around her narrow waist. He jerked weakly, trying to free himself, but she grinned, and kissed him. He tried to close his mouth, but something skittered across his cervical vertebrae and his mouth was pulled open. She licked into his mouth, stimulating the unformed magic pooling in his lower jaw. He growled, but no matter how he tried to struggle or pull away, he couldn’t  _move_.

“What did you do?” he asked, voice scratchy and hoarse.

She giggled and nuzzled his cervical vertebrae. “Oh, dearie~. Ahuhuhuhu. I just wanted to make sure you would participate.” She reached down and  _tugged_ —Edge groaned, glancing down to see the bundle of purple webs in her hand. The individual threads lead down to his bare pelvis and into his ribcage, connected to his vertebrae. She tugged on it again, and the threads pulled on his pubic symphysis, his sacral foramina, and at the cartilage between his vertebrae.

He exhaled hard, the pressure causing his bones to grow hot. She smiled at him, and he felt that scritching, skittering along his cervical vertebrae again. His head was pulled back and she kissed along his neck. Above him, more purple webs lead from his body to the ceiling. Spiderlings skittered overhead. One of them tugged at a thread and his other arm rose up. He tried to resist it, but the drugs in his system kept his body loose and pliant. Something nestled in his carpals moved, and his fingers crooked, lightly brushing over Muffet’s cheek.

She nuzzled into the touch, kissing his palm. “You’re so sweet, dearie.~”

His ribcage heaved and sweat broke out on his bare bones. “You—“

His mouth clicked shut, hard enough to jar his teeth. “Shhhhh.” She hushed him, rubbing at his jaw. “Now, now. I rather enjoy your tongue. It would be such a shame if you were to give me cause to remove it.”

His chest hitched. He had no idea if his tongue—being magic—would grow back, or if its loss would be permanent. Not that it mattered. His mouth was firmly shut, and he couldn’t force it open. She smiled and trailed her fingers down his chest, fingering his ribs. He moaned, hating the heat that spread across his ribcage and shot down his spine, pooling in his pelvic girdle. The cider magnified every sensation, forcing his magic to manifest.

She reached into his pelvis, stirring up the unformed mana. He was breathing hard now, though his mouth remained firmly closed. She plucked at the threads bound to his sacral foramina and his pubic symphysis. Each web pulled at the most sensitive portions of his body, like an itch he couldn’t scratch.

“Ahuhuhu~. Come now, Papyrus. It’s not like you to be a selfish lover.” She shed her clothes, and the webbing along his left arm pulled. The spiders nestled between his carpals tugged until his hand opened, and the spiders controlling him from above pulled his arm up. Together, the spiders brought his hand to her breast, one thumb tracing over the nub of her nipple.

It was clumsy. Awkward.  _Unnatural._  The movements were stilted and poorly coordinated. The spiders unused to controlling a body in this manner. They forced his fingers to trail down her abdomen, pressing too hard or too soft by turns. Muffet was pleased, though. She was practically purring, all her eyes roving over him greedily.

She took his hand and used it to masturbate herself. He shut his sockets, but that was worse—too keenly, he felt the slick slide of her natural lubricant on his fingers, between his joints. He gagged, praying he wouldn’t vomit. “Oh, yes, dearie. Just like that. Just like that. You always did know exactly how to touch me.” She moaned, lewd and loud.

He would have been shaking, but for the webbing holding him still and the drugs keeping his limbs loose and pliant. No. No nonononono this wasn’t happening it wasn’t happening it wasn’t— She took his fingers, coated in her juices, and brought them to his mouth. “Open up, dearie. Ahuhuhuhu. I’ve got a treat for you~.”

Against his will, his mouth pulled open. He tried to shout, but she shoved his fingers in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. The thick, musky taste of Spider flooded his senses. Even as he tried not to gag, it hit him low in his torso, his already agitated magic stirring in interest. She crowded him, stroking his magic. “Come now, dearie. Give me something to play with.”

He shut his sockets and focused on keeping his magic amorphous and unformed. “Ghno,” he said around the fingers still shoved in his mouth. Gathering himself, he tried to enunciate the words. “Fhuk hue.”

Her smile was slow and saccharine. “Oh, dearie~. I do love your fighting spirit.” She turned away and returned with a jug of cider. “But it’s time to put down your weapons, and accept your fate.” She caught his chin and pulled his fingers away. “You’re mine now. You’ve always been mine. You’ll always  _be_  mine. Even if you manage to get away briefly, you’ll always come back to me. Whether you want to or not.” She brought the rim of the jug to his mouth and tilted it. Cider spilled down his chin, onto his sternum, out the sides of his jaw. He gurgled, but in the end, he had to swallow or drown.

The cider hit his soul and heat flared over his bones, his soul. His cock popped into existence, already hard and weeping. She pulled the jug away and rubbed a thumb over the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum over the sensitive flesh. He gasped, open-mouthed, his breathing wet and broken.

“Good boy,” she said, squeezing his shaft until he screamed in a confused mix of pleasure and pain. Leaning close, she murmured in his acoustic meatus, “Just for fighting me? I’m going to leave you to deal with this—“ She squeezed again. “—alone.”

With that, she sashayed away, leaving him hanging in his bonds. As the door closed behind her and the lights shut off, the other spiders emerged. They crawled from between his joints and scrambled over his bones, plucked at the webbing holding him up. A particularly large spider crawled across his face and poked at his socket…before crawling inside and nestling there. He screamed, but quickly shut his mouth, though that could not keep the spiders from crawling into his mouth and nasal aperture.

All the while, his cock ached for stimulation. Every touch to his heated bones went straight to his shaft, no matter his disgust. He knew she’d eventually break him. He just wondered how long she’d keep him bound like this. Surely.  _Surely_  she’d tire of this game, eventually. Surely.

If he behaved himself.

If he allowed himself to be her pretty, perfect marionette.

Now he only had to decide if pride was more important to him than that limited freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
